dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Android
Androids (Jinzōningen) are robotic/cyborg humans, most of them created by the evil scientist Dr. Gero. Most of the androids are said to have unlimited energy and have eternal life. They also have no aura unlike Saiyans, Humans, and others. There are at least 8 android models shown to have been fully functional throughout the series (11 if you count Cell, #20 who is really Dr. Gero, and Super 17 who his half android half machine mutant). The androids served as main villains during the Android Saga and the Imperfect Cell Saga, each serving a purpose of their own. Originally, all of the androids were plans used to kill Goku, however, most of the androids turned to the good side or were killed. However, in the Future Trunks time line, the androids succeeded in their plans for world destruction, managing to kill all of the main Z Fighters (except for Goku, who died of a heart virus, and Gohan, who survived but was killed 13 years later) until later being finally killed by Trunks almost 20 years later. There are two types of androids seen in the series, one constructed with no drawbacks, and another which requires energy, usually stolen by victims, to keep their power reservoir from draining, in turn causing the android to malfunction."Double Trouble for Goku". Dragon Ball Z, February 26, 1992. Curiously, Dr. Gero oversees his configuration into the latter, rather than the type with no apparent limitations (though it's implied by 18 that this was because the energy-absorbing model was easier to control). Red Ribbon Army Series * Major Metallitron (Created by the Red Ribbon Army, destroyed by Goku and again by Pan, and may have not been made by Dr. Gero) * Android 1 (Considered failure and destroyed) * Android 2 (Considered failure and destroyed) * Android 3 (Considered failure and destroyed) * Android 4 (Considered failure and destroyed) * Android 5 (Considered failure and destroyed) * Android 6 (Considered failure and destroyed) * Android 7 (Considered failure and destroyed) * Android 8 (Created by Dr. Gero (and Dr. Flappe in the anime), considered failure, living in peace) * Android 9 (Considered failure and destroyed) * Android 10 (Considered failure and destroyed) * Android 11 (Considered failure and destroyed) * Android 12 (Considered failure and destroyed) * Android 13 (Created by Dr. Gero's supercomputer, considered failure and destroyed in manga) ** Super Android 13 (Fused with Androids 14 and 15, killed by Goku in Movie 7) * Android 14 (Created by Dr. Gero's supercomputer, considered failure and destroyed in manga, killed by Future Trunks in Movie 7) * Android 15 (Created by Dr. Gero's supercomputer, considered failure and destroyed in manga, killed by Vegeta in Movie 7) * Android 16 (Pure robotic, considered failure, killed by Perfect Cell, possibly resurrected) * Android 17 (Half-human and half-cyborg, considered failure, fused with Hell Fighter 17, resurrected) **Future Android 17 (Half-human and half-cyborg, considered failure, reigned terror on Earth for nearly 20 years, eventually killed by Future Trunks *** Hell Fighter 17 (Machine mutant, fused with Android 17) *** Super 17 (Half-cyborg and half-machine mutant, killed by Goku and Android 18) * Android 18 (Half-human and half cyborg, considered failure, living in peace) ** Future Android 18 (Half-human and half cyborg, considered failure, reigned terror on Earth for nearly 20 years, eventually killed by Future Trunks * Android 19 (Considered success. Pure robotic, killed by Vegeta) * Android 20 (Dr. Gero, killed by Android 17 and again by Super 17) * Cell (Bio-machinery, killed by Gohan) Other Androids * Arale Norimaki (Created by Senbei Norimaki in Dr. Slump, appeared in Dragon Ball)) * Dr. Kochin (Movie character, accidentally killed by Dr. Wheelo (knocked him into a chasm where he exploded)) * Dr. Wheelo (Movie character, killed by Goku in The World's Strongest) Trivia * Before the android concept had become more fleshed out in the anime series, particularly by the Trunks Saga (when previously there was only one android character in the franchise), the term 'android' is used in "Enter Goku" by Vegeta, to describe the seemingly invincible Recoome. * To date, no single video game has featured all of the androids that appear in the ''Dragon Ball'' series and the movies based on it. Budokai Tenkaichi 3 comes close, but still does not include Androids 14 and 15, or Dr. Kochin. * The 17 and 18 of the main timeline and the 17 and 18 of Future Trunks' ruined timeline seem to have differing morals: In Future Trunks' timeline, the duo enjoy destroying everyone and everything in sight, not caring who they hurt, while looking for a good time in the process. However, in the main timeline, 18 impatiently wants 16 to fight Goku whereas 17 just wants to have fun driving around. While the main timeline's duo scare and surprise many people, neither android ever actually kills anyone. * Trunks notes that the androids of his timeline, while much stronger than him, are not as strong as the ones seen in the main timeline. This may be due to the fact that Dr. Gero's bug sized robot tracking device had gathered information later on that noted Goku's strength. In the main timeline, Goku would have been considerably stronger than before he died in Trunks' timeline, as he spent three years training. References Category:Androids Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:North Galaxy Races Category:Races